wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Go Bananas! (video)
The Wiggles Go Bananas! is the thirty-first Wiggles video in 2009. Kylie Minogue guest stars as the honorary pink Wiggle. Gallery File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|"Jeff, you are going bananas!" File:TheWigglesGoBananas!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in opening sequence File:JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in opening sequence File:AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence JohnWatersinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|John Waters in opening sequence KylieMinogueinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Kylie in opening sequence Kylie'sShoesinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Kylie's shoes in opening sequence MonkeyMan!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Murray and Kylie Minogue BananaTransitioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Banana transition MonkeyMan.jpg|"Monkey Man" File:MarioMartinez-DiazinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Mario the Monkey TheAwakeWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Kylie Minogue TheOtherWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Kylie Minogue File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Captain Feathersword Sam,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Sam, Murray and Kylie File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony KylieMinogue.jpg|Kylie Minogue SamandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Murray Jeff,AnthonyandKylieMinogue.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Kylie KylieMinogue'sShoes.jpg|Kylie Minogue's shoes Anthony,MurrayandKylieMinogue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Kylie HatTransition.jpg|Hat transition TheChickenWalk-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding chicken BlackandWhitePatternTransition.jpg|Black and white pattern transition File:TheChickenWalk.jpg|"The Chicken Walk" File:SamSingingTheChickenWalk.jpg|Sam singing File:AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing Blue Maton acoustic guitar File:MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar File:JeffPlayingAccordioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing accordion File:SamandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Anthony File:ClareFieldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Clare as chicken File:RosalindEvans.jpg|Rosalind as chicken File:AdrianQuinnellinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Adrian as chicken File:KristyTalbotinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Kristy as chicken File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:KangarooJumping-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Kangaroo Jumping" File:TreeLeavesTransitioninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Tree leaves transition File:KangarooJumping.jpg|"Kangaroo Jumping" File:EmilyMcGlinninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Emily File:JosephineandRebeccaPerezinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Josephine and Rebecca File:SamSingingKangarooJumping.jpg|Sam singing File:JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:MurrayPlayingGretschWhiteFalconGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Gretsch White Falcon guitar File:JosephinePerezinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Josephine File:DimitriZorin.jpg|Dimitri File:RebeccaPerez.jpg|Rebecca File:TheWigglesWearingPlaidShirts.jpg|The Wiggles wearing plaid shirts File:MonkeyTransition.jpg|Monkey transition File:BlessYou,BlessYou,BonnieBee.jpg|"Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee" File:AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony File:JeffPlayingPianoinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff playing piano File:TheMonkey,TheBirdandtheBear-Prologue.jpg|Jeff File:SaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam JeffandSaminTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheMonkey,TheBirdandtheBear.jpg|"The Monkey, The Bird and the Bear" LittleRobinRedbreast.jpg|"Little Robin Redbreast" MurrayPlayingDoubleBass.jpg|Murray playing double bass TheDinglePuckGoat-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword BillytheGoat.jpg|Billy the Goat TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheDinglePuckGoat.jpg|"The Dingle Puck Goat" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Dingle MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Farmer Murray JeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff OneMonkeyWho.jpg|"One Monkey Who" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing electric Maton guitar TheWigglyDancersinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers WagsWorldinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags World WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail.jpg|"Wags the Dog Is Chasing His Tail" WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Cock-A-Doodle-Doo.jpg|"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo" MurrayPlayingDobroinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray playing Dobro guitar TheLionIsKing-Prologue.jpg|Sam TheLionIsKing.jpg|"The Lion Is King" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheLionIsKing2.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis costumes File:SamSingingTheLionIsKing.jpg|Sam singing AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesGoBananas!2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RustytheCowboy-Prologue.jpg|John Waters and Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JohnandRustyWaters.jpg|John and Rusty Waters RustyTheCowboy.jpg|"Rusty The Cowboy" RustyTheCowboy2.jpg|Sam, John, Murray and Jeff playing guitars JohnWaters.jpg|John Waters playing acoustic guitar JeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing blue Maton acoustic guitar SamPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Maton acoustic guitar Weissenborn.jpg|Murray playing Weissenborn guitar Sing,Sing!.jpg|"Sing, Sing!" ThePoorKing-Prologue.jpg|Sam holding a baby crocodile ThePoorKing.jpg|"The Poor King" SamSingingThePoorKing.jpg|Sam singing File:CaterinaMeteinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Caterina as the fish File:MeganBoltoninTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Megan HereComesACamel.jpg|"Here Comes A Camel" Dickory,Dickory,Dare.jpg|"Dickory, Dickory, Dare" FrankieTheBlue-EyedKoala-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Logan the Koala LogantheBlue-EyedKoala.jpg|Logan the Blue-Eyed Koala FrankieTheBlue-EyedKoala.jpg|"Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala" I'mAScaryTiger-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Adam the Zookeeper and Freida the Tiger FreidatheTiger.jpg|Freida the Tiger I'mAScaryTiger.jpg|"I'm A Scary Tiger" HodleyPodley.jpg|"Hodley Podley" File:SamandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword File:StandingLikeAStatue.jpg|"Standing Like A Statue" File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Winnie the Wombat WinnietheWombat.jpg|Winnie the Wombat GoToSleep,LittleWinnie.jpg|"Go to Sleep, Little Winnie" Kangaroo,Kangaroo,WhatDoYouSee.jpg|"Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See?" Koalas.jpg|5 koalas Emus.jpg|4 emus Kookaburras.jpg|3 kookaburras Platypuses.jpg|2 platypuses CartoonWombat.jpg|1 wombat TassieDevil-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a Tassie Devil TassieDevil.jpg|"Tassie Devil" TassieDevil2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates EmilyMcGlinnPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Emily playing Maton guitar ClareFieldPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Clare playing Maton guitar KarlShore.jpg|Karl Shore SamPlayingMatonGuitarinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Sam playing Maton Guitar OnceISawALittleBird.jpg|"Once I Saw A Little Bird" File:JeffPlayingPotDrum.jpg|Jeff playing pot drum File:Hippo,Hippo!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword File:SaminAfrica.jpg|Sam in Africa File:TheOtherWigglesinAfrica.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Africa File:JeffandAnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:Hippo,Hippo!.jpg|"Hippo, Hippo!" File:JeffinAfrica.jpg|Jeff in Africa File:AnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Anthony in Africa File:MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinAfrica.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:TheWigglesGoBananas!-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiglges File:TheWigglesGoBananas!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WagsWorldin2009.jpg|Wags World in bonus clip SafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Safety Around Dogs" Anthony,WagsandMattFrench.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Matt French MattFrench.jpg|Matt French WagsandAnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Anthony lying on the ground TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper3.jpg|Anthony in another blooper TheWigglesGoBananas!Blooper4.jpg|The Other Wiggles in blooper Song List # Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) # The Chicken Walk # Kangaroo Jumping # Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee # The Monkey, The Bird And The Bear # Little Robin Redbreast # The Dingle Puck Goat # One Monkey Who # Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail # Cock-A-Doodle-Doo # The Lion Is King # Rusty The Cowboy (Featuring John Waters) # Sing, Sing! # The Poor King # Here Comes A Camel # Dickory, Dickory, Dare # Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala # I'm A Scary Tiger # Hodley Podley # Standing Like A Statue # Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See? # Tassie Devil # Once I Saw A Little Bird # Hippo, Hippo! Release dates *March 19, 2009 (Australia) *June 24, 2009 (UK) *July 14, 2009 (US) Trivia *Only Land Characters are in this video. (Besides Sea Characters whom we don't see in Wiggles videos much) *This is the only video that shows Jeff playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar. *This was the only time Kylie Minogue appeared. *Henry the Octopus isn't in this video. *This video was never in a tv series. DVD Gallery TheWigglesGoBananas!-USAFullCover.jpg|US cover TheWigglesGoBananas!-USADisc.jpg|US Disc go.jpg|Go Bananas Promo Banner WGB1.jpg|Go Bananas Promo Banner Version 2 DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Photos GoBananas!PromoPicture.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture2.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture3.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture4.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture5.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture6.jpg TheWigglyGroupin2009PromoPicture.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture7.jpg GoBananas!PromoPicture8.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture9.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture10.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture11.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture12.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture13.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture14.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture15.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture16.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture17.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture18.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture19.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture20.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture21.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture22.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture23.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture24.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture25.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture26.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture27.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture28.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture29.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture30.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture31.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture32.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture33.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture34.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture35.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture36.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture37.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture38.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture39.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture40.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture41.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture42.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture43.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture44.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture45.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture46.jpg JeffFattandKylieMinogue.jpg|Jeff and Kylie TheWiggles,PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.JPG GoBananasPromoPicture49.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture50.jpg TheWigglesinPinkShirts.jpg PaulFieldandKylieMinogue.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture52.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture53.jpg GoBananasPromoPicture54.jpg MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture.jpg MonkeyMan!-PromoPicture2.jpg MonkeyMan!-Poster.jpg AnthonyandKylieMinogue.jpg|Anthony and Kylie Minogue TheWigglesandKylieMinogueinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie TheWigglesandKylieMinogue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue Category:Wiggles videos Category:2009 Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Sam videos Category:DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's